RRS3: Free Agents
Overview Prior to each challenge, the host will announce to each contestant as to whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. For pair and team challenges, the Host draws names out of a bag — one of each gender, or more for multi-team or pair challenges — that will be designated as captains. For team challenges, the captains will select players that will be split evenly amongst gender. For pair challenges, the captains will either select players of the opposite gender for challenges that are designated as male/female pairs, or the same gender for challenges that are designated as same-gender pairs. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose one player of each gender to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team or pair format, each member of the winning pair/team is safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves himself/herself from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player of the respective gender that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each gender return to the game and have a shot at competing for the winning prize, while the losing male and female players are eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, six players will compete in the final challenge — three of each gender. The winning player of each gender wins the game. Final Results Cast | |} Episodes Gameplay Challenge games * Out on a Ledge: Played in two teams of 14 players, each team participates in a multi-stage race to the top of Montevideo's World Trade Center. The teams are then split up into three teams — two of four players and one of six players. The three teams are positioned at three different locations — one four-player team is chained together at the rooftop next to a locked box at a puzzle station, another four-player team is chained together at a plank hanging from the edge of the rooftop, while the six-player team is chained together at the base of the building. ** In Phase 1, the two six-player teams race against each other through all 42 stories of the World Trade Center, and each team is possessing a key that will be required to unchain their respective 4-player team that is chained together at the locked box, where Phase 2 will begin. ** In Phase 2, one four-player team uses a key to unlock a box which contains puzzle pieces. When that team solves their puzzle, another key is retrieved to unchain the other four-player team standing by near the plank. ** In Phase 3, players from the remaining four-player teams have to race along a plank suspended 450 feet above ground level, one player at a time, then retrieve a pink flag sitting in the middle of a rolling log, and ring a bell in the fastest time possible. The entire challenge is a timed event, and the team that completes the challenge in the fastest time wins, while all members of the losing team are automatically sent to "The Draw." *** Winners: Team Gray (Aaliyah, Alanisse, Antonio, Ashlynn, Chris, Christian, Ciera, Cole, Eliud, Hannah, Liam, Maggie, Miguel, Rania) * Auto Body Rally: Played in male/female pairs, each pair has to race in a sportscar on a drag strip, then run around a series of hay bales, and ride together on an oversize bicycle within an obstacle course consisting of bales of hay, toward a finish line. When each pair rides the bicycle, one player has to backwards-steer the front of the bicycle while the other pedals in order to navigate through the obstacle course. The team with the fastest time wins the challenge, while the teams with the four slowest times are automatically sent to "The Draw." ** Winners: Anthony & Ashlynn * Bar Crawl: A giant wall, with platforms on both sides, numerous holes horizontally-aligned at the base of the wall and two oversize bars in two holes, is suspended from a crane over water. Played in teams of four (two players on both sides of the wall),c each team has to advance from one platform to the other by using the bars as a "walkway." Players on each side have to shove the bars through the holes in order for their partners to advance forward on the bars. It is a timed event, and the team that advances all of their players from one platform to the other in the fastest time wins, while the teams with the two slowest times are automatically sent to "The Draw." A team is disqualified if they do not complete the challenge within a time limit, or if any team member drops a bar into the water. ** Winners: Team Red (Britt, Elvis, Joanna, Rania) * Bounce Out: First, players are separated into two teams of 11 players. Then, the two teams are split into two groups — of six and five players. Each player wears oversize plastic bumper suits with pictures of their faces on them, and the groups have to designate one player to serve as "the ball," in which that player will try to advance from one side of a beach to another, toward a soccer goal. The remaining players will either try to defend their own goal or help escort the designated "ball" toward their opponent's goal. After one group scores a goal, the other group will take the field and try to do the same. The first team to score three goals wins the challenge, while all members of the losing team are automatically sent to "The Draw." ** Winners: Team Red (Aaliyah, Chris, Christian, Ciera, Cole, Dariana, Grace, Miguel, Rania, Steven, Thi) * Piggy Back: First, players are separated into two teams of ten — five of each gender. Then, each team has to advance on ten hanging ropes from one platform to another that is suspended above water. After one player advances onto one rope, the next teammate has to use the first player as a "human bridge" in order to advance to the next rope. Subsequent players will continue the process, until each player is hanging into their own rope, at which point, players will continue to use their teammates as "human bridges" in order to reach the opposite platform. A team is disqualified if even one player fails to grab each rope. The team that advances all of their players from one platform to the other in the fastest time wins, while all members of the losing team are automatically sent to "The Draw." ** Winners: Team Purple (Anthony, Antonio, Ashlynn, Cidnee, Cole, Elvis, Grace, Jackie, Miguel, Thi) * Smarty Pants: Played as an individual challenge, host T. J. Lavin asks each player a series of trivia questions, which includes spelling, sports, geography, pop culture and U.S. history. The challenge is played in multiple rounds — separated by gender. Each player is hanging by a rope from a platform suspended above water, and if they correctly answer a question, they will stay in the game, but will get a red X for each wrong answer. If a player gets two red X's, he/she is dropped into the water. The first four players of each gender to be dropped into the water are automatically sent to "The Draw," while the last player of each gender standing wins the challenge. ** Winners: Christian & Thi * Sausage Party: Played as an individual challenge, players have to roll themselves along a "barbecue-style" obstacle course on the beach, while covered in shrink wrap. The challenge is played in two separate heats — one for each gender. Each player will wiggle and roll through a variety of "condiments" and on oversize metal bars that resemble a grill grate, then will roll toward a series of oversize circular discs at the end of the course that resemble bread buns. The first player that makes his/her way through the course and onto the oversize "bread buns" wins, while the three players in each heat that do not make it to the buns are automatically sent to "The Draw." ** Winners: Anthony & Rania * Hold That Pose: Played in two teams of seven, all members of each team have to grab hold of a certain color of rope with their feet and hands. There are two ropes with 28 straps — four straps for each player, and once the hands and feet of each player are strapped in, all team members have to "hold a pose" above the sand for one minute. The first team to "hold a pose" for one minute without any players making contact with the ground wins, while all members of the losing team are automatically sent to "The Draw." ** Winners: Team Violet (Anthony, Britt, Chris, Joanna, Rania, Steven, Thi) * Dug Out: Much like the "T-Bone" elimination from Rivals, players run up and down, through intersecting half-pipes that are dug several feet deep, and have to transfer five colored balls to their partner's ball rack from one side to the other. The challenge is played in same-gender pairs — one round for each gender, and the pair that transfers all of their colored balls — 10 total — to each other's racks wins, while the remaining players are sent to "The Draw." ** Winners: Britt & Miguel and Jackie & Thi * Crossover: Played in male/female pairs, each pair has to advance through a lagoon toward a sandbar, where two designated treasure chests will be buried. Inside the treasure chests are oversize puzzle pieces that each pair will need to assemble their puzzles. One partner will dig through the sand and retrieve the pieces from one chest, then advance back across the lagoon, then each pair will advance back across the lagoon to the sandbar, where the opposite partner will have to dig through the sand in order to retrieve the pieces from the second chest, then advance back across the lagoon to their designated puzzle station. The first pair to solve their puzzle wins, while the two last-place pairs are automatically sent to "The Draw." ** Winners: Anthony & Ciera Elimination Games * Balls In: Each player will be given five chances to get as many balls inside a barrel, located in the middle of a large circle. If a player is either knocked out of or steps out of the ring, or if the ball is knocked out of the ring, their ball is considered "dead." Players will alternate between offense and defense in each round. The player who has more baskets than their opponent after five rounds wins the elimination round. ** Played by: Liam vs. Eliud, Alanisse vs. Ashlynn, Antonio vs. Britt, & Ashlynn vs. Joanna. * Wrecking Wall: Each player must punch through a 30-foot dry wall to make holes so they can climb up until they can reach a bell. The first player to ring the bell wins the elimination round. ** Played by: Eliezer vs. Christian, Hannah vs. Cidnee, Christian vs. Liam, Dariana vs. Rania, Miguel vs. Elvis, & Thi vs. Rania. * Looper: Each player has a rope hooked to their backs, and has to run around two posts, where each player will try to reach a bell, in a tug-of-war match. The first player to ring the bell wins the elimination round. ** Played by: Christian vs. Noah, Maggie vs. Thi, Miguel vs. Christian, Jackie vs. Cidnee, Chris vs. Steven, & Grace vs. Joanna. * Oppenheimer: Each player must run across a caged circle hallway and passed the other player to ring a bell. The first player to ring the bell twice wins the elimination round. ** Played by: Moises vs. Eliezer, Joanna vs. Erika, Cole vs. Steven, & Thi vs. Aaliyah * Puzzle Pyramid: Each player will have three puzzles to solve. After solving one puzzle, they will step up onto a podium until they reach the final puzzle. The first person to complete all three puzzles and ring the bell wins the elimination. ** Played by: Anthony vs. Steven and Jackie vs. Rania Game History Category:Seasons Category:The Challenge